Bottoms Up
by pasja
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania autorstwa Aucta Sinistry - NC -17;
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Aucta Sinistra  
>Link do oryginału: .<br>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
>Rodzaj: romans, PWP<br>Beta: sandwich (chupa-Chak)  
>Ostrzeżenia: NC — 17, wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne<p>

„Bottoms Up"

— Cholerny Harry Potter.

Harry, schylony nad barem, zesztywniał.

_Nie panikuj._

— Gdziekolwiek nie pójdę...

Cholera, cholera, cholera. Ktoś, mimo włożonego wysiłku, rozpoznał jego czar maskujący.

_Nie panikuj._

— ...nie mogę się od sukinsyna uwolnić.

Sparaliżowany ze strachu przesunął rękę w kierunku różdżki. Kiedy to ostatnio musiał komuś wyczyścić pamięć? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Tłumiąc nerwowy chichot, słuchał, jak najpierw jeden, a później kolejny stołek szura po podłodze baru „Bottoms Up", którego był właścicielem.

— Przecież nie musisz go oglądać — powiedział ktoś inny — a Harry zadrżał, rozpoznając ponury i lekceważący ton. Snape. Severus Seksowny Skurwysyn Snape we własnej osobie. — Dlaczego tak cię to drażni?

Szelest gazety rzuconej na kontuar i parsknięcie — Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wywołano jego imię tylko ze względu na notkę w prasie codziennej. Czując się bezpieczniej w nieswojej skórze, zaryzykował ostrożne spojrzenie w kierunku baru tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak Draco Malfoy, jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominający swego ojca (cholerną primadonnę), usiadł na wysokim krześle i poprawił ubranie przesycone czernią i zmysłową czerwienią burgunda.  
>Obok niego siedział Snape, taki sam jak zawsze, blady w swoich ciemnych, zniszczonych szatach, z wyprostowanymi plecami i przenikliwym, zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, który ślizgał się po wnętrzu.<p>

Harry wzdrygnął się widząc krytykę — włożył mnóstwo galeonów, by nadać temu miejscu trochę klasycznego blichtru i z jego nieobiektywnej perspektywy udało mu się to najlepiej na całej Przekątnej.  
>Chwytając mocno w obie ręce kufel, ścierkę i swoją osławioną odwagę, wyprostował się i skinął głową w kierunku obu mężczyzn, spoglądając im w oczy tylko przez chwilę, wykorzystując przywileje barmana. Rzucił okiem na gazetę. Wytłuszczonym drukiem było napisane:<p>

**Miejsce pobytu Harry'ego Pottera — osiem miesięcy od zabicia Voldemorta — nadal nieznane.**

_Święta, kurwa, prawda,_pomyślał i zwrócił się do swoich klientów:

— Czym mogę panom służyć?

— Zegarkiem do cofania czasu — Draco nawet mówił jak swój własny ojciec.  
>Jeden kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się lekko, ale mężczyzna milczał. Wyglądał blado, miał jak zwykle tłuste włosy i — jak zwykle — był niezadowolony.<p>

_Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią,_pomyślał Harry czule.

Pozwolił sobie uśmiechnąć się pod nosem. Jeśli mogliby go widzieć mimo czaru, zareagowaliby natychmiast. To, że go ignorowali, świadczyło o tym, że nadal wyglądał, jak niczym nie wyróżniający się młody mężczyzna, który w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominał Chłopca, Który Przeżył, Zabił Jakiegośtam Pana, A Potem Znikł Z Powierzchni Czarodziejskiego Świata.

— Przykro mi — powiedział, wycierając szklankę. — Ostatni sprzedałem jakąś godzinę temu.

Draco westchnął. Harry zauważył, że Malfoy zapuścił włosy; były teraz tak długie jak ojca. Błysnęły, gdy arystokrata obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na trochę zaskoczonego Snape'a.

— Na mój koszt, proszę pana — wychylił do Snape'a — albo… czy mógłbym nazywać cię… Sev? — jego głos spadł o oktawę, niemal jak szklanka, którą trzymał Harry.

_Co do cholery?_

— Oczywiście. Jeśli tylko zamierzasz spotkać się ze swoim rodzicielem, po którym nikt nie płakał, w siódmym kręgu piekła prędzej niż byś się spodziewał — warknął Snape przez swoje wilcze zęby. — Poza tym, dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Ten mały rozejm na pewno mógłby odbyć się w bardziej odpowiednim miejscu, w Hogwarcie lub choćby w Hogsmeade.

Draco przysunął swoje krzesło trochę bliżej mężczyzny, a Harry, obserwując półprzymknięte powieki w niezręcznej próbie uwodzenia, zdał sobie sprawę, że przynajmniej jeden z nich jest świadomy reputacji jego baru.

_Więc mały Draco ma ochotę na swego wstrętnego, byłego nauczyciela._

I Harry nie byłby sobą — nie, żeby w tym momencie sobą był — gdyby nie pokrzyżował mu planów.

— Yhm, wybaczcie mi, panowie — zaczął delikatnie — ale wiecie… jaki to jest rodzaj… miejsca, prawda?

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Snape pośpiesznie.

Draco poderwał głowę i powiedział:

— Nienawidzę tej piosenki.

Zaczarowany automat ze złotymi przebojami grał: „Czy twoja matka nie mówiła ci, abyś nie bawił się swoją różdżką?" Jęczących Wiedźm.

Harry, który szczerze mówiąc również jej nie lubił, oparł się o bar. Czarne spojrzenie Snape'a podejrzliwie powędrowało po nim w górę i w dół, choć reszta jego ciała pozostała bez ruchu; sztywna i spięta, przyklejona do krzesła.

— To… — Harry znacząco wskazał na boksy wzdłuż ściany, z których kilka było zajętych mimo wczesnego popołudnia — eee… miejsce spotkań dla… czarodziei i czarownic o… — poczekał aż Snape zauważy, że wszystkie pary w knajpie były albo żeńsko-żeńskie, albo męsko-męskie. Co prawda w rogu siedziała trójka składająca się z czarodzieja, czarownicy i wilkołaka, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru zwracać na nią uwagi Snape'a. — … niezwykłych inklinacjach, sir. — Harry prawie odgryzł sobie język na formalnościach.

_Nie masz prawa znać tych mężczyzn, idioto._

Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, Mistrz Eliksirów zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej, spojrzał raz na Harry'ego raz na Draco, który właśnie odstawiał wielkie przedstawienie ostrożnego usuwania nieistniejących kłaczków ze swojej wytwornej wierzchniej szaty, zanim podniósł na Snape'a jasne jak kryształ oczy w nieco omdlewającym geście.

— Malfoy… — zaczął.

— Tak, profesorze? — Z tonu jego głosu można było wywnioskować, że chciał powiedzieć coś w rodzaju „to możesz już mnie teraz wypieprzyć? Albo coś?"

Harry prawie przegryzł sobie język na pół, widząc, jak Malfoy trzepoce rzęsami.

Snape przybrał kolor, i zapewne temperaturę, lodu.

— Ujmę to najprościej jak się da. Co, w imię wszystkich czterech założycieli i ich nic nie wartych maskotek, kazało ci myśleć, że uznam za odpowiednie umówić się z tobą w — wypluł te słowa — gejowskim barze?

Harry odłożył szklankę i powrócił do szorowania błyszczącego drewna blatu, odsuwając się na tyle, by mężczyźni nie pomyśleli, że ich podsłuchuje.

Głos Draco obniżył się, jeszcze bardziej ociekając miodem.

— Wiesz, już od dawna uważałem cię za wyjątkowo seksownego, Severusie. Sądzę, że już czas, abyśmy darowali sobie udawanie, iż to uczucie nie jest odwzajemnione...

— _Panie_Malfoy... — Jakkolwiek te słowa dalekie były od krzyku nawet Harry zadrżał. Rzucił okiem, by zobaczyć, jak Snape pochyla się w stronę Draco, spoglądając w dół swego ogromnego nosa na byłego ucznia. — Jedyne rzeczy, jakie dzielimy, to lata kadencji w Hogwarcie i wspólna niechęć do stale spragnionej władzy królowej-matki, którą zwykł być twój ojciec.

Draco utrzymał chłodny wyraz twarzy.

— Skoro tak mówisz…

— Prędzej rzuciłbym _Crucio_ na swoje jaja... — Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się na przerażającą wizję; Harry również się wzdrygnął, choć słowo _„jaja"_w ustach Snape'a trochę wynagrodziło przykre uczucia związane z makabrycznym obrazkiem, który nakreślił mężczyzna. — ...niż zaangażował się w jakiekolwiek intymne relacje z kimkolwiek z twojej rodziny, a szczególnie z takim kapryśnym, małym tchórzem jak ty.

— Tchórzem... — jęknął Draco.

— Myślisz, że nie wiem, gdzie byłeś, kiedy reszta z nas walczyła z Czarnym Panem i jego sojusznikami? — Snape zbliżył się, a jego głos obniżył się do szeptu. Jeśli Draco nie wyjdzie z tej słownej potyczki pokryty cętkami śliny, będzie mógł zawdzięczać to tylko niebywałemu szczęściu. — Ja _wiem_, Malfoy. Twój ojciec ostrzegł cię i wymknąłeś się w środku nocy z Hogwartu, by schować się w mauzoleum, które nazywasz domem. Kiedy reszta z nas walczyła, kiedy niektórzy z nas _umierali_, ty chowałeś się pod swoim łóżkiem, trzęsąc się w swoich robionych na zamówienie butach. Sikając w swoje ciasne portki z wężowej skóry. — Jego pełne wzgardy spojrzenie przeszyło ciało blondyna i Malfoy zaczerwienił się. — Jesteś pozbawionym kręgosłupa, rozpuszczonym sybarytą i przynosisz wstyd domowi Slytherina. Nie dotknąłbym cię nawet po to, żeby wyrzucić na śmietnik.

Harry z trudem oparł się pokusie, by nie zaklaskać.

Draco zsunął się ze swojego krzesła, niezdarnie próbując pozostać w pozycji pionowej, mimo ciężaru swoich szat i przemowy Snape'a. Zszokowany, gapił się na mężczyznę w ciszy, dopóki jedna brew Mistrza Eliksirów nie uniosła się.

— Której części odmowy nie potrafisz zrozumieć, Malfoy?

Usta Draco otworzyły się. Potem zamknęły. Obrócił się, stracił równowagę i przez moment wsparł się na barze, po czym wściekle zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Harry patrząc za nim, a nie patrząc na Snape'a, powiedział:

— Hmm. Rozumiem, że nie był w twoim typie, tak? — Zaryzykował dłuższe spojrzenie i zobaczył, jak twarz Snape'a zmienia się z zimnej i wściekłej w zimną i zrezygnowaną. Po czym — niespodziewanie — westchnął:

— Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko samej idei, po prostu nie…

Harry nie pozwolił, by wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił i skończył temat, wskazując brodą kierunek, w którym zniknął Draco.

— Po prostu nie z tym wypolerowanym do połysku, małym dupkiem? — Schylił się, wyjął butelkę swojej najlepszej szkockiej whisky Laphroaig spod baru i rzucił od niechcenia: — Wygląda, jakby płakał przy każdym złamanym paznokciu.

Snape zaśmiał się krótko i spojrzał łagodniej na Harry'ego.

Chłopak spiął się — _on patrzy na ciebie, a nie **patrzy na ciebie**_— i przesunął szklankę w jego kierunku.

— Mogę postawić ci drinka?

Mężczyzna skinął głową w krótkim, eleganckim geście, a Harry zdjął z półki dwie szklanki nalewając im obu po jednej porcji. Muzyczny gnom wybrał właśnie ten moment, żeby puścić piosenkę Pokręconych Kuglarzy „Wszystkie jaja w górę".

Snape przysunął swój stołek bliżej baru i chwycił oferowany alkohol. Spróbował szkockiej, a Harry chciwie przyglądał się jego grdyce.

_Połknij. Tak jest… połknij wszystko._

Prawie nie zauważył, kiedy Snape znów się odezwał.

— …ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byłem, mieli zamknąć to miejsce.

Harry zapiał z zachwytu gdzieś w głębi swojej duszy. Ten niepojęty instynkt, który posiadał od swojego piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, który mówił mu, że Snape jest bardziej homo niż serek, znów go nie zawiódł. Mężczyzna był tutaj wcześniej, a oburzenie, które okazał Draco, było udawane.

— Kupiłem to miejsce sześć miesięcy temu — powiedział. — Otworzyliśmy je na nowo w zeszłym miesiącu.

Spojrzenie Snape'a powędrowało na schody:

— Pokoje na godziny?

— Obecnie pobieramy opłaty od minuty. — Harry uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Mężczyzna rzucił mu TO spojrzenie, więc dąsając się trochę, odpuścił. — Ale dla ciebie... — chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale kiedy Snape się zmarszczył, zapewnił: — ...żartowałem. To nie jest burdel, panie…

— Snape.

— ...Snape. To tylko miejsce spotkań. Co moi klienci robią potem, zależy tylko od nich, a pub nie czerpie żadnych zysków, które mogłyby być zdobywane na rzeczach nie mających nic wspólnego z miłością.

— Jest pan romantykiem, panie…?

— Możesz nazywać mnie Jimmy — powiedział Harry.

— Jimmy — powtórzył Snape z ledwie powstrzymanym niesmakiem, sącząc swoją szkocką.

— Może nie romantykiem… ale też nie alfonsem.

— Sposób, w jaki się ubierasz nie pozostawia w tej kwestii miejsca na wątpliwości — orzekł Snape, dając radę zrobić z tego zarzut.

— A ty gdzie zdobyłeś doświadczenie związane z odpowiednim ubiorem dla alfonsów? — Harry zapytał słodko.

— Moje kontakty z Malfoyami trwają już wystarczająco długo — powiedział czarodziej, tak jakby prawie — prawie — nie odpowiadał na pytanie.

Harry zaśmiał się i skinął w kierunku butelki.

— Jeszcze jedną kolejkę, panie Snape? — _Jeszcze jedną szklaneczkę, a może trzy, obiad? Małe, ale intensywne bzykanko?_

Snape potrząsnął głową. Harry nie miał czasu, by zdecydować, czy powinien czuć się urażony, że Snape nie zostaje z powodu szkockiej czy jego towarzystwa, zanim mężczyzna odłożył szklankę. Grupa krzykliwie ubranych czarodziejów i czarownic wpadła przez drzwi i zajęła kilka stolików — zapowiadała się pracowita noc.

— Nie mogę dłużej zostać, naprawdę — zdecydował Snape — Dziękuję za drinka, Jimmy.

— Mówisz tak, jakby cię to bolało.

— Podziękowanie czy drink? — odpowiedział mężczyzna, ześlizgując się ze swojego krzesła.

Uśmiech przeciął twarz Harry'ego w pół.

— Jedno i drugie. Nie ma za co dziękować. Wpadnij jeszcze kiedyś. Postawię ci następnego.

Snape po raz kolejny zmierzył go spojrzeniem, tym razem trochę mniej lodowatym. Harry nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

_Nie trzęś się. Nie rumień się. Nie przechylaj się przez bar, aby chwycić go za klapy marynarki i wylizać aż zacznie krzyczeć…_

— Być może — powiedział Snape i wymknął się z baru, nie oglądając za siebie.

Harry wrócił do pracy, uśmiechając się głupkowato.

Być może — to, jak na Snape'a, prawie flirt.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Następnej nocy pub był pełny — głośny i tłoczny. Harry odmawiał przyjęcia do wiadomości, że wypatruje Snape'a. To, że za każdym razem, kiedy otwierały się drzwi spoglądał w ich stronę, było czystym przypadkiem; jak i to, że każdy brunet w czerni przyprawiał go o szybsze uderzenie serca; że jego kelnerka zapytała go sześciokrotnie na kogo — do cholery — czeka; albo że więcej niż połowa zamówień była źle zrealizowana — być może dlatego, że mniej niż połowa jego mózgu była zaangażowana w proces przygotowywania napoi.

Gdzieś koło jedenastej drzwi otworzyły się jakiś tysięczny raz, a Harry pewnie raz podniósł na nie wzrok i, zobaczywszy mężczyznę w czerni, podskoczył, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że to na pewno nie może być Snape. Nie w tych ciasnych, czarnych dżinsach i czarnej, jedwabnej koszuli, z długimi, ciemnymi włosami związanymi z tyłu i odsłaniającymi bladą, wyniosłą…

_Och, jasny gwint, to on!_

— Jimmy? — ktoś szturchnął go palcem.

Z największym trudem oderwał oczy od Snape'a, który raczej dramatycznie zatrzymał się w drzwiach, i spojrzał na jedną ze swoich pracownic.

— Co? — Jego oczy jakby kierowane wewnętrznym magnesem powróciły do obiektu obserwacji. To nie mógł być on. Jezu Chryste na karuzeli. Merlinie na kolejce górskiej. Wyglądał jak chodząca reklama grzechu, a jeszcze nie zrobił kroku.

— Nie oddychasz — zauważyła kelnerka — chociaż trochę się ślinisz. Wszystko w porządku?

Przytaknął, dźwignął dolną szczękę z podłogi i odesłał dziewczynę, podczas gdy Snape sunął przez lokal niesiony pochlebnymi spojrzeniami kilku czarodziejów, obok których przeszedł.  
>Harry wygrzebał spod lady butelkę Laphroaig i przesunął się wzdłuż baru aż do miejsca, gdzie mężczyzna zajął ostatni wolny stołek. Zmuszając się do oderwania oczu od materiału spodni ciasno opinającego jego biodra, Harry napotkał kpiące spojrzeniem Snape'a i poczuł, że temperatura jego ciała rośnie równie gwałtownie, jak spada umiejętność sensownego wypowiadania się.<br>Szafa grająca z rykiem obudziła się do życia, dając mu dwie sekundy niezbędnie potrzebne, by na nowo przyłączyć mózg do organu mowy.  
>Niezdarnie nalał szklankę alkoholu i przesunął ją w stronę przybyłego, po czym krzyknął: „Cześć" na tyle głośno, aby przekrzyczeć „Czary młode duchem" — ostatni przebój Mioteł.<p>

Snape skinął głową.

— Nie sądziłem, że wrócisz — zagaił Harry, machając ręką, by udaremnić próbę zapłaty za drinka.

_I na pewno nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię w takim wydaniu, no chyba że w moich fantazjach. Dobry Jezu, gdzie on w tak ciasnych spodniach trzyma różdżkę?_

Snape podniósł szklankę w zwinnych palcach i spróbował jej zawartości. Kiedy piosenka dobiegła końca, odrzekł:

— Pomysł zdawał mi się coraz mniej odpychający wraz z metaforycznym dystansem dzielącym mnie od młodego mężczyzny, który mnie tu zaprosił.

Harry przylgnął do baru, oddychając płytko, zanim nie stwierdził, iż może mówić bez lęku, że zaślini sobie podbródek. Jego ręka automatycznie sięgnęła do nasady nosa w wyuczonym ruchu poprawiania okularów i zatrzymał ją dopiero w połowie drogi (nadal nie przywykł do tego, że już ich nie nosi). Opuścił dłoń i bacznie rozejrzał się po pełnym życia wnętrzu.

— Tak więc masz dziś świetny wybór — zauważył i dodał, szczerząc zęby: — Szczególnie polecałbym tę szóstkę młodych i hałaśliwych czarodziei, którym wydaje się, pomimo faktów, że utrzymają siódme piwo w żołądkach. — Wskazał jeden ze stolików, spoglądając kątem oka na drgający lekko kącik ust swego byłego nauczyciela.

— Nie, raczej się nie skuszę.

— Więc może kogoś bardziej doświadczonego? — zasugerował. — Bardziej wyszukanego? — _Może kogoś takiego jak ja?_

Snape uniósł głowę.

— Próbujesz mnie zeswatać?

Twarz Harry'ego znów przepołowił uśmiech.

— Nie ośmieliłbym się tak szybko wyciągać wniosków, panie Snape. Nie znam pana zbyt dobrze, by wyrokować, kto przypadnie panu do gustu. Ale uważnie przyglądam się swojej klienteli, więc jeśli dałby mi pan jakieś parametry, do których mógłbym ją przyrównać… — _Byłbym w stanie dopasować się do nich, kiedy tylko zechcesz._

— Profesorze — zauważył Snape, nadal rozglądając się po knajpie.

— Przepraszam?

— Jestem profesorem.

Z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku Harry kontynuował:

— Szkolne fantazje w takim razie? Wiem na pewno, że jest tutaj przynajmniej dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy zgodziliby się na scenariusz zawierający na wpół rozwiązany krawat, pieprzenie na biurku i palce w kałamarzu. — _Ale najpierw będą musieli się skutecznie wepchnąć przede mnie do kolejki._

Snape prychnął.

— Nie, dziękuję. Po tych wszystkich miesiącach, podczas których jestem otoczony umazanymi dżemem dziećmi, ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym szukał, to niedouczeni durnie w krótkich spodenkach.

— Dobrze, więc jeśli zobaczysz kogoś, kto ci się spodoba… — Harry znów się rozejrzał i zatrzymał wzrok na wielkim blondynie w niebieskich dżinsach kroczącym niczym John Wayne wyjęty z jakiegoś westernu. Był umięśniony i opalony, zbudowany jak pałkarz, miał profesjonalnie ułożoną fryzurę i koszulę — według Harry'ego — strategicznie rozpiętą dwa centymetry nad pępkiem.

— Wygląda, że to _ty_ zobaczyłeś kogoś, kto ci się spodobał — zauważył Snape ozięble.

Młodzieniec, speszony, wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

— Co by się miało nie spodobać? — Próbował znaleźć jakiś nieinwazyjny sposób, aby wyjaśnić, że jakkolwiek jasnowłosi, opaleni, muskularni i przystojni mężczyźni mu nie przeszkadzają, chętniej sprzymierzyłby się z chudym, bladym, tłustowłosym, nieznośnym i ponurym mężczyzną, szczególnie jeśli wyżej wymieniony zamienił te swoje cholerne, zatęchłe szaty na całkiem przyjemne w odbiorze ciasne, czarne spodnie…  
>Ale wtedy właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape i blond pałkarz wymienili spojrzenia przez zatłoczony bar.<p>

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._

— Eeee… — spróbował inteligentnie odwrócić uwagę Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Być może masz rację — wymruczał mężczyzna, wziął swoją szklankę i zsunął się z krzesła, nieznacznie zarzucając biodrem, co spowodowało, że Harry boleśnie przygryzł język.

— Jimmy.

_Nie, nie, nie. Źle, źle, źle._

— Jimmy?

Snape zniknął w tłumie, zmierzając w kierunku uśmiechniętego pałkarza. Harry, kipiąc z chęci zrobienia czegokolwiek, lecz całkowicie bez planu, ruszył za nim tylko po to, by po chwili zostać zablokowanym przez jedną z kelnerek. Nawet z tacami pełnymi brudnych szklanek w rękach wyglądała, jakby wzięła się pod boki.

— Jimmy! Wołam cię już trzeci raz!

Zamrugał obrażony, ale kiedy znów podniósł wzrok na salę, stracił z pola widzenia Snape i jego chłoptasia.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._

— Potrzebujemy pomocy. Mamy po uszy zamówień, a ludzie coraz bardziej się irytują. Rusz się!

Harry zgrzytnął zębami, rzucił kilkoma Niewybaczalnymi w duchu i wrócił do pracy.  
>Zaraz potem wciągnął go wir obowiązków i, pomimo częstych i coraz bardziej nerwowych prób, nie zdołał uchwycić choćby fragmentu postaci swego byłego nauczyciela oraz wyrwanego przez niego, wyszczerzonego i wyczesanego wyrostka, aż do momentu, gdy trzeba było zamykać bar. Knajpa pustoszała powoli wraz z ostatnimi dźwiękami grobowej piosenki Długich Trumiennych Gwoździ pod tytułem: „Dzwon, księga i barania kiszka" i dopiero teraz Harry'emu udało się dojrzeć dwóch mężczyzn siedzących przy stoliku w rogu. Wycieranie całej lady posłużyło za pretekst, by podejść jak najbliżej nich.<p>

— …zazwyczaj takich rzeczy, ale, jasny gwint, masz najpiękniejsze, jakie kiedykolwiek… — Krzepki blondyn mrugnął i potrząsnął głową. Straciwszy równowagę przez ten niemądry ruch, chwycił się stołu. Zbyt otumaniony pożądaniem i trunkiem, by właściwie zrozumieć ostrzeżenie ukryte w postawie Snape'a: jego przechylonej w bok głowie, ramionach skrzyżowanych na piersi, palców niecierpliwie stukających w owinięte jedwabiem bicepsy i w ciele promieniującym wzgardą, kontynuował: — ...oczy. Jakie. Najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie widziałem. Czarne, gorące. Jak wnętrze wulkanu.

— Widziałeś kiedyś wnętrze wulkanu? — spytał zimno Snape, kiedy poprzerastany mięśniami kark, aktualnie pijany, przybliżył się, omiatając oddechem śmierdzącym wódką zbyt wrażliwą skórę Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Hę? Nie.

— Byłbym szczęśliwy mogąc naprawić to niedopatrzenie.

— Wiem, co mógłbyś zrobić, by uczynić szczęśliwszym _mnie_ — wybełkotał mężczyzna.

— Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której mógłbym mieć najmniejszą ochotę, by spełnić twoje oczekiwania — powiedział Severus. Mężczyzna pochylił się chwiejnie, sięgając ręką, by pogłaskać ramię Snape'a. Stępiona przez alkohol umiejętność trafiania do celu — w mniemaniu Harry'ego — ocaliła mu życie. — Za mniej więcej dwie sekundy wyciągnę różdżkę — głos Snape'a nie podniósł się ani o pół tonu.

Zaczerwieniona twarz pałkarza rozjaśniła się.

— Wiedziałem! Czytasz w moich myślach. — Jego wzrok, spod półprzymkniętych powiek, powędrował w dół po ciele Mistrza Eliksirów aż do miejsca, gdzie według niego, czarodziej mógł chować swoją różdżkę. — Wyciągnij ją więc. — Uchwycił się niezdarnie Snape'a, który odsunął gwałtownie krzesło i wstał.

Przerośnięte wcielenie Johna Wayne straciło jednocześnie i równowagę, i przytomność. Harry z profesorem patrzyli na wyciągnięte ciało pałkarza, jak powoli — mając na uwadze jego masę i poziom alkoholu we krwi — odpływa na dobre.  
>Snape stał nad nim przez moment, krzywiąc się z satysfakcją, potem lekko otrzepał swoje ubranie, jakby chciał strącić z siebie wszystko, co mogłoby należeć do tego człowieka.<p>

— Więc... — zagaił Harry radośnie, bezpiecznie schowany za barem — ten także nie? — Severus zamknął oczy i westchnął. Ostatnie klientki, trzy wesoło ubrane i całkowicie zalane czarownice, głośno wyszły z knajpy. — Przykro mi — skłamał Harry. — Może mógłbym kupić ci drinka, żeby zmyć to… eee... rozczarowanie?

Snape otworzył oczy, przewrócił nimi i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

— Powinienem już iść.

Harry, wyciągając butelkę Laphroaig, zauważył niepewność czającą się w oku mężczyzny i dodał:

— To, co? Jeden na drogę?

* * *  
>— …i była tam, leżała na starej drodze do Kent ze stopami w powietrzu, kwicząc w wniebogłosy o tych wszystkich razach, gdy próbowała zajść w ciążę z Voldemortem, a łajdak ani razu nie przysłał jej kwiatów, ani nawet nie zadzwonił. — Nagły atak śmiechu skończył się źle dla whisky, którą Harry trzymał w ustach. Snape wyciągnął swoją pustą szklankę w wyrafinowanym geście. — Więc patrzyliśmy, jak aurorzy owijają ją peleryną i holują z drogi, ucinając zawodzenia o miłości bez szczęśliwego zakończenia i groźby o rychłym kataklizmie, jeśli Voldemort pozostawi <em>jej<em> zmienianie pieluszek małego Toma.

— Przestań — zakrztusił się Harry. Kaszlał przez moment, potem spojrzał na Severusa oskarżycielsko. — Wymyślasz to wszystko. — Ciężko było utrzymywać stoicki wyraz twarzy, mając przed oczami takiego Mistrza Eliksirów — rozciągniętego elegancko na krześle, z butami na drugim, trochę potarganego i zarumienionego od alkoholu, tak seksownego, że Harry'ego rozbolały zęby.

Snape unosząc brew, odpowiedział:

— Jest wielu szalonych mężczyzn i kobiet na tym świecie, Jimmy, mój przyjacielu. Przyswoiłem ten materiał gruntownie.

— Byłeś jednym ze sprzymierzeńców Voldemorta — stwierdził Harry ostrożnie. Obaj byli już po kilku (i jeszcze kilku), wiec wiedział, że musi być bardzo ostrożny, by nie wypaplać bezmyślnie czegoś, co nie byłoby powszechnie znanymi faktami z życia Snape'a. Albo, jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, z życia Voldemorta.  
>Pamiętanie, by nie wygadać się z czymś było łatwiejsze, niż powstrzymanie się przed bezładną, choć konkretną propozycją, przez którą wczoraj Draco został jakże spektakularnie spławiony.<p>

— Byłem — przyznał Snape. — Kiedyś.

— Ale walczyłeś po naszej, to znaczy, przeciwko niemu rok temu — kontynuował Harry. — Tak pisali w gazetach.

— Tak. — Snape pozwolił temu słowu wsiąknąć w westchnienie. — Stałem się rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi. Pomogłem ocalić świat. A to — wskazał swoją szklanką pusty bar, gdzie położone na stołach krzesła potwierdzały fakt, że dziś już się tutaj nikt nie zabawi — jest moja nagroda.

— Musisz wiedzieć, że to bardzo droga szkocka — wymruczał Harry. — I kilku uważa moje towarzystwo za całkiem znośne.

Severus prychnął i spojrzał trochę zamglonymi oczyma na barmana.

— Najwyraźniej ja również wliczam się w ich szeregi, skoro miałem wyjść już trzy godziny temu, a — jak widać na załączonym obrazku — nadal tu jestem.

— Jesteś trzeźwy na tyle, by się aportować? — spytał chłopak. — Czy chcesz zostać na noc? — Coś w oczach Snape — coś, o czym Harry nie wiedział, że było otwarte — zamknęło się z trzaskiem, więc dodał szybko: — To znaczy na górze są wolne pokoje, jeśli chciałbyś użyć któregoś. To nie miała być propozycja. — _Choć, Bóg mi świadkiem, chciałbym, żeby było inaczej._

— Nie? — Snape odstawił szklankę z wystudiowaną ostrożnością, wstał i powiedział: — Dobranoc, Jimmy.

Harry patrzył, jak ostrożnie idzie w kierunki drzwi i bez wyraźnego wysiłku aportuje się. Wysączył ostatni łyk ze swojej szklanki i odłożył ją na stół tuż obok pustej butelki szkockiej.

— Dobranoc, Severusie.

* * *

— Dobranoc, Jimmy

— Dobranoc, kochane! — Harry spojrzał znad swego listu i pomachał kelnerkom, które opatulone po same uszy ze względu na pogodę opuściły bar, zamykając za sobą frontowe drzwi. W całym budynku, prócz niego i jego comiesięcznych wiadomości do Rona i Hermiony, nie było już nikogo.

Nawet jeśli wziął sobie wakacje od bycia Harrym Potterem, regularnie utrzymywał kontakt (przez trudne do pojęcia układy, na które składały się obce sowy, zaklęcia zapewniające poufność przesyłek i różne miejsca ich nadania) ze swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, aby się o niego nie martwili. Potwierdzał, że nadal jest żywy, a oni upewniali go, że mają się dobrze. Jednak, aby utrzymać miejsce swego pobytu w tajemnicy, nie mógł się podzielić z nimi swoimi bieżącymi rozterkami.  
>Nie, żeby wiedział, jak miałby się z tego zwierzyć, gdyby nawet mógł.<p>

_Ronie, Hermiono. Snape przychodzi do mojego pubu co wieczór od tygodnia i spędza go, flirtując z najseksowniejszym facetem, jakiego akurat znajdzie._

Już widział przerażoną twarz Rona. Już słyszał rzeczowy ton Hermiony: „I?"

_I to mnie wkurza!_

Westchnął i zakończył swoją krótką notkę słowami: "Wszystko w porządku. Odpiszcie szybko. Uściski, Harry"  
>Naprawdę zastanawiał się, co jest dziwniejsze — to, że Snape panoszy się jak jakiś bajroniczny Romeo czy to, że tak go to drażni.<br>Dlaczego Snape musiał się przed nim popisywać, jakby chciał mu dopiec? Prawda, byłby szczęśliwy mogąc go jeszcze raz unieszczęśliwić, ale przecież nie wiedział, że on faktycznie _był_ Harrym, a nawet gdyby wiedział, to kto by pomyślał, że flirtowanie Snape'a z innymi mężczyznami _może_ być dla niego tak przykre?

Nawet nie wychodził z mężczyzną, z którym spędzał wieczór — Harry by zauważył, bo profesor zawsze się z nim witał, kiedy przychodził (sam) i mówił dowidzenia, wychodząc (sam). Ale to zapewne szybko się zmieni, jeśli tylko spotka kogoś, kto mu się w końcu spodoba.  
>Merlinie, jak Harry chciał być tym kimś.<br>Problem leżał również w tym, że nie był teraz sobą. Sam pomysł, że Snape mógł _woleć_ jego, gdy nie był sobą, był irytujący. I było to też — Harry musiał przyznać — dość kłopotliwe.

Tego wieczoru Mistrz Eliksirów nie przyszedł. Domysły, podgryzające jego umysł jak szczury, gdzie mógł się udać i z kim — jeżeli spotkał w końcu kogoś godnego swojej uwagi — spowodowały, że Harry zastanawiał się również nad tym, jak trudno byłoby mu zabić tego gościa i ukryć jego ciało.

Zapieczętował list i zaniósł na ladę — wyśle go z rana przez anonimową sowę z agencji pocztowej mieszczącej się ulicę dalej. Hedwiga nie była zbyt szczęśliwa z powodu swego wymuszonego braku aktywności, ale Harry nie mógł ryzykować.  
>Szafa grająca zarzępoliła coverem Przyszłych Gigantów mugolskiej piosenki "Respect", a Harry skrzywił się w półuśmiechu. Dumbledore'owska kampania dotycząca praw nie-ludzi — jak widać — miała kilka nieprzewidzianych konsekwencji.<p>

— Skończ to — powiedział do szafy — już zamknęliśmy. — Dźwięki zabulgotały i urwały się, choć siedzące w środku gnomy jeszcze trochę marudziły. Harry już miał wejść na górę, gdy prawie wyskoczył z butów ze strachu, słysząc głośne walenie w drzwi. Podszedł do wejścia i przyłożył ucho do drewna, wzdrygając się przy kolejnych trzech potężnych uderzeniach. — Zamknięte! — zawołał.

— Świetnie — ktoś mu odkrzyknął. — A teraz mnie wpuść.

Snape.

Szybko otworzył drzwi i wpuścił do środka mężczyznę, jego ciężki płaszcz i sporą ilość śniegu przywianą przez wiatr. Spojrzał na zegar — 2:30 w nocy — i z powrotem na przybyłego, który zdjął przemokniętą pelerynę i zawiesił ją na haku przy drzwiach.

— Co tutaj robisz?

Snape odwrócił się i Harry zobaczył, że trzyma butelkę szkockiej. Zobaczył także, że — sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy i lekko zamglonym spojrzeniu — zapewne już miał we krwi kilka głębszych.

— Stawiam — odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. Wskazał na stół, na którym przed chwilą zakończył pisać list. — Możemy?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— A co mogłoby nam przeszkodzić?


	3. Chapter 3

3.

— Zaskoczyła mnie dziś twoja nieobecność — powiedział Harry, kiedy już wychylili pierwszą szkocką. — To znaczy, wcześniej.

Snape jak, prawdziwy profesjonalista, jednym ruchem opróżnił szklankę.

— Dziś był jeden z tych dni, po którym nawet Gandalf Szary przeszedłby na emeryturę i zajął się wędkarstwem. Uczący od niedawna Obrony Przed Czarną Magią idiota, zdecydował się dać pierwszorocznym Ślizgonom i Puchonom praktyczny pokaz klątw ognistych. — Zanim Harry zastanowił się, ile powinien z tego rozumieć, Snape kontynuował: — Spędziłem cały dzień, przygotowując maści na odparzenia i próbując uspokoić dzieci. Masz pojęcie, jak odrażające było to zajęcie?

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Przygotowywanie maści czy bycie miłym dla dzieci?

Twarz mężczyzny skrzywiła się tak, że wyrzeźbiona w kamieniu mogłaby służyć za gargulca.

— Zamknij się i polej, barmanie.

Harry zadowolony słuchał przez jakiś czas, jak Snape przeklina swoich kolegów z pracy i samą pracę, rozumiejąc, że to ostatnia katastrofa była przyczyną dzisiejszej nieobecności nauczyciela.

— Dlaczego przyszedłeś teraz? — zapytał. — Nie, żebym był niezadowolony z tego powodu, ale jest już późno. I przecież nie potrzebowałeś mojej szkockiej.

— Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto chciałby mnie wysłuchać — odpowiedział mu, jednak Harry nie wiedział, na ile to była ironia, a na ile nie. Zdecydował, jak prawdziwy Gryfon, wybrać opcję, w której Snape mówi prawdę.

— Cieszę się, że na coś się przydałem — powiedział, ale mężczyzna tylko mruknął. — Więc naprawdę jesteś profesorem? Gdzie?

— W Hogwarcie.

— Pracujesz dla Albusa Dumbledore'a. — Harry coraz bardziej zbliżał się do celu, jaki sobie obrał. Starszy czarodziej skinął głową, wypił do końca pozostały w jego szklance alkohol i polał raz jeszcze. — I uczyłeś Harry'ego Pottera.

Usta Severusa skręciły się niczym palony papier.

— Uczyłem go. — Wziął do ust trochę szkockiej i przeszył go spojrzeniem. — Chyba będzie lepiej, jak pójdę.

Wstał, wyglądając, jakby dopiero co zaczął używać swojego ciała i jeszcze nie był do końca pewny, jak właściwie miałby się nim posługiwać. Harry podążył za mężczyzną, gotowy złapać go w razie upadku, jednak niejasno świadomy, że pewno bardziej by tym zaszkodził, niż pomógł.

Kiedy przechodzili obok szafy grającej, pudło nagle ożyło i zagrało „Kociołek Miłości" I. — ten rodzaj wolnej, spokojnej piosenki, przy której ludzie zazwyczaj tańczą przyklejeni do siebie, zanim pośpiesznie znikną w pokojach na górze.

Harry przeklął cicho i zaczerwienił się, gdy Snape rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Zesztywniały ze zdenerwowania kopnął szafę na tyle mocno, by ucichła.

— Te muzyczne gnomy robią się coraz bardziej rozbrykane. — Rzucił gniewne spojrzenie w kierunku maszyny i zobaczył maleńki kawałek papieru przyciśnięty do szyby od wewnątrz, z napisem: „POMOCY!" Harry zdecydował się kopnąć szafę raz jeszcze. Skrawek kartki, jak i bez wątpienia gnom, który go trzymał, spadł gdzieś w ciemne otchłanie mechanizmu.

Obydwaj kontynuowali swoją niekoniecznie prostą drogę do drzwi, aż w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów ciężko oparł się o ścianę. Harry wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

— Pada śnieg — oznajmił i przesunął się, by i Snape mógł zobaczyć. Na dawno nieużywanej drodze warstwa białego puchu sięgnęła już sześciu cali, a wielkie płatki wypełniały ciemność.

Severus zawahał się i zachwiał lekko.

— Możesz zostać — powiedział Harry. — Jesteś tu mile widziany. Nie chcę się narzucać…

Snape roześmiał się kwaśno.

— Oczywiście, że nie chcesz się narzucać. Prowadzisz gospodę. — Zatoczył się, a Harry pomyślał, że mężczyzna myśli wyjątkowo klarownie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ledwo stoi. Czarodziej ostrożnie wycofał się do stolika, przy którym siedzieli, zabrał szklanki, butelkę i odwrócił się do młodzieńca, lekko chyląc się na lewą stronę. — Prowadź.

Zadowolony Potter wziął Snape'a pod gumowe ramię i poprowadził niecodziennie uległego mężczyznę na górę. Minął dwanaście pokoi, które wynajmował, przeszedł przez niewidzialną barierę i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami swojego własnego pokoju, oznaczonego numerem trzynastym.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał Severus, kiedy się zatrzymali.

— U mnie. — Harry otworzył drzwi i weszli do środka.

— Cały czas jesteśmy u ciebie — zauważył Snape.

Chłopak kopnął drzwi za sobą i doprowadził nauczyciela do kanapy, zręcznie chwytając butelkę, zanim mężczyzna zdążył ją wypuścić. Mistrz Eliksirów legł na całej długości mebla, z głową na obitym materiałem podłokietniku. Oblizał wargi, a Harry z trudem przełknął chęć pomocy w tym trudnym zadaniu.

— Moja szklanka — zauważył Snape, machając wspomnianym szkłem — wydaje się być pusta.

Harry szybko to naprawił i usiadł po turecku na podłodze, odpowiednio daleko, by — na wypadek, gdyby Snape rozlał trunek; wydawało się to nieuniknione — nie znaleźć się w kręgu rażenia.  
>Odłożył butelkę trochę dalej, pociągnął zdrowo z własnej szklanki dla odwagi i zaryzykował:<p>

— No więc. Znałeś tego tam... Pottera.

Snape odstawił szkło na podłogę i obróciwszy się w stronę Harry'ego, popatrzył na niego jednym okiem.

— Nieszliwyałysyn — wymamrotał z ustami wciśniętymi w oparcie kanapy.

— Przepraszam? — dopytał Harry, nic nie rozumiejąc.

Snape, unosząc głowę na cal, powtórzył:

— Niemożliwy. Mały. Sukinsyn. — I opuścił ją z powrotem.

— Więc naprawdę go nienawidziłeś, co? — Harry włożył dużo wysiłku, by nie brzmieć na tak zdruzgotanego, jak się czuł.

— Intensywnie.

— No widzę.

— Całkowicie. Niezaprzeczalnie. Dokładnie.

— Dobra, potrafię sobie wyobrazić. — uciął Harry.

Mężczyzna obrócił się na plecy i popatrzył w sufit, jedną ręką wodząc po podłodze niczym ślepy pijak szukający upuszczonej butelki.

— Jeszcze trochę zostało — powiedział Złoty Chłopiec.

Kiedy Severus wierzchem palców zahaczył w końcu o szkło, wycedził:

— Ale trzeba przyznać, że łajdak nie był całkowicie pozbawiony zalet.

Harry zamrugał.

— Co?

— Potter — Snape wypluł to słowo, jakby było robakiem, który wleciał mu do ust. Podniósł szklankę i wlał resztę płynu do gardła. — Był odważny. Nawet jeśli bezmyślny. — Harry przygryzł brzeg szklanki w niemym proteście, jednocześnie zwalczając gorzką zazdrość, że nie może być tym bursztynowym płynem opływającym język nauczyciela, spływającym do gardła. — I potężny. Choć niezdyscyplinowany.

— Ja… — Harry spiął się i znów zagryzł szkło. Snape odwrócił się do niego i rzucił mocno nietrzeźwe spojrzenie. — Dolać? — wyjąkał.

Wsparł się na dłoniach i kolanach, i podczołgał do butelki, aby napełnić szklankę mężczyzny z ekstremalnie pijacką precyzją. A potem zrobił taktycznie niewybaczalny błąd: spojrzał w górę. Twarz Snape'a była może trzydzieści centymetrów od jego — przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, gdy skupił całą uwagę — a aura Mistrza Eliksirów w jednym momencie zakręciła mu w głowie, otoczyła żywym ogniem. Elektryczny koc pożądania podłączony do zdecydowanie wysokiego napięcia.  
>Harry uśmiechnął się.<p>

— Zobaczyłeś coś zabawnego? — wymruczał Snape.

Młodzieniec potrząsnął głową i usiadł z powrotem na podłodze.

— Wyobraźnia nie jest moją mocną stroną.

— A jakie masz mocne strony… Jimmy? — Snape przekręcił się trochę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego pod dogodniejszym kątem.

— Umiejętność przetrwania — odpowiedział automatycznie.

Severus podniósł drinka. Zabujał się jak UFO na lince.

— Za umiejętność przetrwania.

Chłopak pośpiesznie chwycił swoją szklankę, rozlewając ostanie krople szkockiej i stuknął się ze Snape'em.

— Za umiejętność przetrwania.

— Potter potrafił przetrwać — powiedział nieoczekiwanie Snape i dopił swojego drinka. — Potrafi, jeśli założymy, że żyje. Jakkolwiek, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie.

— Ale przecież i tak cię to nie obchodzi, co? — spytał Harry z fatalnie nieprawdziwym uśmiechem.

— Naprawdę miał — zaczął mężczyzna, cedząc słowa — wyjątkowo zgrabny tyłek.

Harry ustalił rekord świata w pluciu szkocką na odległość.

— Co? Kiedy… Widziałeś jego tyłek?

— Miałbym trochę na swoją obronę — przyznał Snape.

— Czekaj chwilę. — Otrzeźwiał Harry. _Pamiętaj, masz na imię Jimmy._ — Harry Potter? Mówimy tu o Harrym Potterze? Tyłku Harry'ego Pottera? Na pewno o nim mówimy?

Severus uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie.

— Pośladki jak dojrzałe brzoskwinie. Twarde, zaokrąglone… Posiadał także wyśmienite usta, prawdziwie legendarne usta, idealne do wypieprzenia.

Harry prychnął, zażenowany i podekscytowany jednocześnie.

— Więc… myślisz, że był… gorący, tak?

— Jak zapalona żarówka.

— Jasny, kurwa, gwint. — Harry potwierdził bliski delirium. — Więc podobał ci się.

— Podobał mi się? — Snape skrzywił się na to wyrażenie. — Nie bądź śmieszny. — Harry oklapł. — Ale pieprzyłbym go tak długo aż straciłby rozum — dodał, natychmiast poprawiając tym nastrój chłopaka. — Choć pewnie nie zabrałoby to zbyt wiele czasu… — Szczęśliwy uśmiech zgasł, a Harry wydął dolną wargę. — Gdyby tylko nie był moim uczniem — skończył swoją myśl Snape.

— Więc nie nienawidziłeś go aż tak bardzo — powiedział Złoty Chłopiec.

— Zdefiniuj nienawiść.

Harry zastanowił się. Chwilę mu to zajęło — nie zapominajmy, że poziom alkoholu w jego krwi był cały czas ten sam.

— Jeśli kogoś nienawidzisz, to nie chcesz go pieprzyć.

Kolejne pijackie parsknięcie wydostało się przez wielki nos Snape'a.

— No więc nie, nie nienawidziłem go.

W tym samym momencie anioł i diabeł — obaj pijani — zaczęli kłótnie w niekoniecznie trzeźwo pracującym umyśle Harry'ego.

_Pragnie cię._

_Pragnie Pottera. Ty jesteś Jimmy._

_Ale..._

_Żadnych ale. On nie chce ciebie._

_Jest tu z tobą. Z Jimmym._

_Tak, ale._

_Żadnych ale. Idź tam I zmuś go, żeby zapomniał o wszystkim co dotyczy Harry'ego Pottera._

_Ale ja jestem Harrym Potterem!_

_Ale… ale…_

_Ale co?_

_Pierdol to. Pocałuj go, zanim jeszcze nie straciłeś odwagi. Albo przytomności._

Niepewny, ale też nie dbając o to, który z nich — diabeł czy anioł — wygrał, Harry podczołgał się do kanapy. Okazało się, że zajęło mu to trochę czasu, jednak w końcu pochylił się nad spokojną twarzą Snape'a. Poczuł delikatne ciepło jego oddechu na swojej skórze… i zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna zasnął.

Jęknął i rozpoczął długą drogę, u końca której miał znaleźć się w pozycji wyprostowanej, stojąc.

Podniósł różdżkę — raczej niezgrabnie — wytarł ją i podniósł znów. Wskazując (lub przynajmniej mając taką nadzieję) na nieprzytomnego Mistrza Eliksirów, zmienił go w: rybę (Mobilicarpus!), skórzaną kurtkę (Mobiliparkus!), gałkę oczną (Mobiliorbus!), prosiaka (Mobiliporkus!), zanim w końcu — bardziej przez proces eliminacji niż dzięki czemukolwiek innemu — trafił we właściwy zestaw sylab.  
>Przelewitował Snape'a na swoje łóżko, położył ostrożnie na jednej ze stron, przykrył kocem i walnąwszy się obok, natychmiast zasnął.<p>

* * *  
>Harry obudził się owinięty w żylaste ramiona, z twarzą wciśniętą w ciepłą szyję pachnącą kombinacją rzeczy tak zróżnicowanie męskich i kuszących, że instynktownie zaczął ją ssać.<p>

Ramiona ścisnęły go lekko i nadal śpiące, zadowolone mruknięcie spowodowało, że otrzeźwiał natychmiast i otworzył oczy.

_Ja nie… On nie jest… my nie…_

Harry przesunął się odrobinę i, usiłując nie wiercić się zbyt mocno, sprawdził jak blisko jest śmierci. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że Snape nadal śpi. Podniósł głowę i skorzystał z okazji, aby przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie; cały czas uważając, by nie ruszać się zbyt gwałtownie.

Parsknął w środku, widząc, że po długiej nocy wypełnionej piciem obiekt jego pragnień nie był w swojej najlepszej formie: blady, potargany, zarośnięty, z rozchylonymi ustami, z których wydobywał się oddech... no dobrze, pomińmy szczegóły.

Przynajmniej nie chrapał. Harry bezmyślnie pogłaskał nadal odzianą pierś Snape'a, po czym, przerażony, skupił wzrok na swojej dłoni.

„Nie będę mówił kłamstw"

Zesztywniał.

_Cholera. Czar maskujący przestał działać. Cholera, cholera, cholera._

Stwierdził, że w innych warunkach na pewno zasłużyłby na Order Merlina Drugiej klasy za to, że zdołał wyśliznąć się z ramion Snape'a, nie budząc go — przynajmniej na tyle na ile mógł to stwierdzić — przesuwając się milimetr po milimetrze. Przemieszczał się w dól aż poza silny uścisk. Wstał z podłogi i, zobaczywszy, że czarodziej poprawia się i przekręca na drugi bok, uciekł do łazienki.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi i rzucając na nie zaklęcia obronne, spojrzał w lustro — taaa, znów Potter — po czym wszedł pod prysznic, nastawiając strumień wody na maksymalne ciśnienie. Już nie miało znaczenia, czy mężczyzna się obudzi — na pewno pomyśli, że „Jimmy" po prostu rozpoczął poranną toaletę.

Umył się, rozładowując jedno z naglących napięć (budzenie się w ramionach Snape'a miało całkowicie przewidywalny efekt na jego ciało). Wysuszył się i rzucił na nowo czar maskujący, zdając sobie sprawę — nie bez dozy smutku — że była to niedogodność, o której nie pomyślał, żyjąc i budząc się samotnie na swoim, tak zwanym, wygnaniu.

Umył zęby i zadumany, spojrzał na swoje odbicie.

— Więc wracamy do Jimmy'ego — wymruczał do tego czystego, brązowowłosego i piwnookiego, przeciętnego siebie. — Dlaczego Snape miałby cię pragnąć? Jesteś całkowicie zwyczajny.

_Właśnie tego chciałeś, idioto. Nie chciałeś już więcej być Harrym Potterem._

_Tak było, zanim się dowiedziałem, że Snape mnie pragnął._

_Jego._

_Ja jestem nim._

— Przestań! — Harry uciął na głos. Najwidoczniej ani jego diabeł, ani anioł — nieco gorsi przez kaca — nie zdecydowali się go porzucić.

Zawinął ręcznik dookoła bioder, otworzył drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z Mistrzem Eliksirów — ledwie przytomnym i w terminalnym stadium kaca.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i wysyczał:

— Nie tak głośno z łaski swojej.

— Och. — Harry poprawił ręcznik nagle bezużytecznymi palcami. — Przepraszam. — Zerknął na niego, jedną ręką wspierając się o ścianę. — Dzień dobry. — Uśmiech chłopaka mógł rozświetlić małą halę targową.

Snape chrząknął z trudem.

— Czy my…? — spytał, wykonując nieokreślony ruch ręką i zerkając na łóżko.

Rumieniec zakwitł na policzkach Złotego Chłopca.

— Nie.

Obie ciemne brwi znacząco zbliżyły się do linii włosów.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Byłeś mocno wstawiony. Nie wykorzystałbym tego.

Severus fuknął słabo.

— Mogę? — Wskazał łazienkę.

— Och. — Harry, zaprzątnięty myślami, czy aby Snape nie czuł się urażony tym, że jednak ze sobą nie spali, zamrugał. — Oczywiście. — _On by tego chciał? On by tego chciał!_

Mężczyzna próbował prześlizgnąć się obok Harry'ego, który nie ustąpił miejsca — i którego ręka w niewyjaśniony sposób nagle znalazła się na twardym pośladku profesora i ścisnęła go.

Snape odskoczył w bok na bezpieczny dystans — całkiem daleko jak na człowieka z kacem — i spiorunował go wzrokiem, w którym jednakowoż więcej było zdziwienia niż obrazy.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Cóż, nie jesteś już pijany.

Severus oparł się o futrynę i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Wyglądał naprawdę kiepsko, ale Harry był naprawdę mocno zauroczony.

— Mężczyzna, który z własnej woli chce zaangażować się w relacje z kimś, kto śmierdzi jak ja — warknął Snape — musi być głęboko zakochany. Albo głęboko upośledzony.

Zmierzył Harry'ego spojrzeniem, a chłopak poczuł, że jego ręcznik trochę się przemieścił.

— Może jedno i drugie? — zapytał i przysunął się bliżej.

Bum. Bum bum bum.

Obaj zamarli i spojrzeli na drzwi.

— Jimmy! Obudź się! No dalej, kochany, co tam się dzieje?

Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Pierdolona kelnerka. — Nastrój Harry'ego oklapł, a on spojrzał na zegar i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że wybiła już dwunasta. — Ja pierdolę!

— A ty ciągle o tym samym — odpowiedział mu Snape. — Mogę? — Tym razem pytanie było trochę bardziej stanowcze.

Harry sfrustrowany zszedł mu z drogi. Po takiej nocy facet z pewnością musiał się wysikać, ale nie powinno to nikogo interesować.

Bum bum bum.

— Jimmy!

— Oczywiście. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował... — Harry westchnął do definitywnie zamkniętych drzwi i chwycił swoje ubranie.

Bum bum bum.

— Jimmy!

— Zaraz będę na dole! — _Albo raczej nie. Kurwa._

* * *  
>— ...i zanim mogłem się wyrwać z pracy, jego już nie było.<p>

Harry wziął łyk ze swojej — w przybliżeniu — czterdziestej siódmej filiżanki kawy tego dnia i westchnął, wtapiając się na nowo w jedyne krzesło, które dumnie służyło za podstawowy element umeblowania małego pokoju na poddaszu baru.

— I nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Przywykłem, by — no wiesz — pożądać go w ponurej scenerii lochów, gdzie do końca nie wiesz, czy aby nie pieprzysz się z prawdziwym wcieleniem szatana, ale kilka razy rozmawialiśmy, do dziś, a… teraz to go pragnę. To znaczy, lubię go. I wydaje się, że on też mnie lubi. Ale problem tkwi w tym, że on lubi mnie-mnie. To jest mnie-Harry'ego. Ale wydaje mi się, że lubi mnie również w tej formie — Harry wskazał na swój zmieniony czarem wygląd — więc mogę spróbować go zdobyć jako Jimmy, ale — Harry mocno potrząsnął głową — kurwa, nie chcę. Pragnę go jako ja, nie jako ktoś inny. Ale gdy mu powiem, kim naprawdę jestem…

Jego spowiedniczka poprawiła się tylko, by wygodniej usiąść, jednak Harry i tak pokiwał głową.

— Wiem, wiem. Najpierw mnie zabije, a potem dopiero zacznie zadawać pytania. I wcale bym go za to nie winił. Nigdy więcej mi nie zaufa. To nie jest sposób na rozpoczęcie jakiegokolwiek związku — przerwał, aby zaśmiać się z siebie. — A to jest to, czego teraz pragnę. Nie pojedynczego numerku. Pragnę go. — Potarł czoło dłonią. — Jezu. Już po mnie. Już po Jimmym, już po mnie, już po nas dwóch. — Spojrzał w górę. — Więc co, do diabła, mam teraz zrobić?

Hedwiga zahuczała miękko i rozsądnie nie udzieliła żadnej odpowiedzi.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Zbliżała się jedenasta, gdy Snape wszedł do baru z bardzo wysokim mężczyzną — lub bardzo wysoką kobietą — którego postać była całkowicie ukryta pod długą peleryną i naciągniętym na twarz kapturem.

— No proszę, teraz umawiamy się z dementorami — wycedził Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Czekała go kolejna noc bezsilnej zazdrości. Obserwował, jak Snape i jego towarzysz — najprawdopodobniej jednak mężczyzna, sądząc po stanie i rodzaju jego butów — przecięli bar i poszli w kierunku wolnego stolika blisko schodów. Chwycił butelkę szkockiej i dwie szklanki, wyszedł zza baru, przecisnął się przez zaskoczony tłum i trzasnął butelką o blat stołu, przy którym usiedli. Snape i jego kaptur odwrócili się do niego.

— To co zwykle, sir? — spróbował przekrzyczeć hałas piosenki Sama Szukającego i Obrońców Rytmu „Mam dla ciebie pałkę".

Zanim Snape zdążył odpowiedzieć, Harry z hukiem postawił dwie szklanki obok butelki i odwrócił się na pięcie.

* * *  
>— Jeśli nie przestaniesz zaciskać tak mocno zębów, zaraz będziesz musiał je zgarnąć miotłą z podłogi. — Harry odwrócił wzrok od stolika w rogu i spojrzał na na kelnerkę. Skinęła w kierunku obu mężczyzn. — Dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz temu wielkiemu, tłustowłosemu kolesiowi, że ci się podoba? — zauważyła z godną ubolewania spostrzegawczością.<p>

Harry zawahał się. Otworzył usta. Pomyślał przez jedną chwilę. A potem jeszcze przez drugą.

— Skąd wiesz…?

Kelnerka przewróciła oczami.

— Nie mógłbyś być bardziej oczywisty, Jimmy. Już od pierwszego razu, kiedy tu przyszedł, twój fiut trzęsie się jak różdżka radiestety, kiedy się natknie na ciek wodny. On wie, że na niego lecisz?

— Nie — odpowiedział Harry. A potem przypomniał sobie poprzednią noc. — Tak. Może. Nie wiem… — Jego oczy znów wróciły do pary.

— Cieszę się, że mi to wyjaśniłeś.

— Halo! — krzyknął jakiś klient. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, żeby przyjąć zamówienie i rzuciła przez ramię:

— Powiedz mu, palancie.

Potter wciągnął powietrze. _Racja. Powiedz mu. Oczywiście._

Odwrócił się do stolika w rogu i skrzyżował ramiona, marząc, by jego mięśnie potroiły swoją objętość (nadał był raczej chudy). Znów przedarł się przez parkiet, ale jego żądanie, by porozmawiać ze Snape'em na osobności, zostało wdeptane w ziemię w momencie, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego:

— Ach. Barman.

— Bar… — Harry przełknął resztę wściekłego syku. To określenie skręciło mu żołądek. Barman.

_Barman. Ja ci dam barmana, ty arogancki skurwy…_

— Mój przyjaciel i ja chcielibyśmy wynająć pokój — kontynuował Snape. Profesor chyba musiał być ślepy, aby nie zauważyć różnych, alarmująco zmiennych kolorów, które kolejno pojawiały się na twarzy Harry'ego.

— Oczywiście — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Sir. Proszę. Za. Mną.

Obaj mężczyźni wstali i poszli za nim na górę.

— Mamy prawie komplet — skłamał Harry, kiedy minęli pokoje od numeru jeden do jedenaście. Grzebiąc w kieszeni, wydobył właściwy klucz. — Macie szczęście, że został jeszcze jeden. — Po raz kolejny minął się z prawdą i otworzył drzwi do wygodnego pokoju zaraz obok jego ukrytych komnat. — Mam nadzieję, że się panom spodoba — wycedził przez zęby, wskazując na pomieszczenie. Snape i jego zakapturzony kompan — pewno tak wysoki jak Snape i, co Harry mógł stwierdzić, szerszy w ramionach — zatrzymali się w progu, blisko siebie. — Mam nadzieję, że spędzicie tu przyjemną noc, panowie — łgał dalej, kładąc klucz na wyciągniętej dłoni Snape'a, jakby to były szczurze odchody.

— Och, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości — odpowiedział mężczyzna.

I wtedy jego towarzysz opuścił kaptur i rozpiął pelerynę... a Harry miał wrażenie, że spojrzał w lustro.

Przełknął ślinę i zaniemówił.

_To ja._

To był on, ale jakoś sześć cali wyższy, dużo bardziej muskularny, odziany w obcisłą, czarną koszulkę i skórzane spodnie, które leżały na nim z pewnością lepiej niż na krowie, z której pochodziła skóra.

Severus minął Złotego Chłopca i zatrzymał się w środku pokoju, po czym odwrócił się do kompana i z olśniewającym uśmiechem rzekł:

— Wejdziesz, Harry?

Sobowtór, szczerząc się, podszedł do Snape'a, w progu ocierając się o prawdziwego Harry'ego, który — po raz kolejny — musiał zebrać dolną żuchwę w parkietu i odzyskać rozum, aktualnie wystrzelony w przestrzeń kosmiczną.

— E-e-hm-eee…

Wysoki, muskularny sobowtór obrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął.

— Tak, to ja, Harry Potter. — Harry zamknął usta tak, że aż trzasnęły zęby. — Nie mów nikomu, dobrze? — Oszust objął Snape'a ramieniem, a Harry poczuł znajome pieczenie w żołądku. — Sev i ja potrzebujemy odrobiny prywatności.

— Ss-eeeh. — Chłopak spróbował raz jeszcze, po czym potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał, żeby jego mózg znów ulokował się we właściwym miejscu.

— Dziękuję. — Jego podróbka wcisnęła mu sykla w rękę. — Za wskazanie drogi na górę. — Odwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów, który patrzył na niego z absolutnie obcym oryginałowi, pełnym jawnej adoracji wyrazem twarzy.

Wychodząc, Harry trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że sam się zdziwił, iż nie wypadły z futryny.

***  
>To było naprawdę trudne — takie chodzenie w tę i z powrotem w szaleńczej furii, z jednym uchem przyciśniętym do ściany w swojej sypialni.<p>

Przez cały ten czas nie usłyszał nic. Nie potrafił się zdecydować czy to dobrze, czy źle. Co do diabła oni tam robią? Jakby nie było… — spojrzał na zegar — minęły już cztery minuty.

_Cztery minuty. Chryste. Wszystko mogło się zdarzyć w cztery minuty._

Płonąc ze wstydu, zazdrości i determinacji, Harry wyszedł ze swoich ukrytych komnat, pognał pod pokój numer dwanaście i — chwilę zwlekając w strachu — załomotał w drzwi.

— Obsługa! — skłamał, dając mężczyźnie te racjonalne trzy czwarte sekundy, zanim zapukał znów. — Obsługa!

Usłyszał stłumione dźwięki blisko drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się, ukazując Snape'a bez wierzchnich szat, z odpiętymi przy kołnierzyku guzikami i z tym pierdolonym oszustem, uwieszonym jego szyi, który delikatnie trącał ucho profesora.

_Skurwiel_. Harry znów zgrzytnął zębami.

— Tak? — zapytał Snape chłodno, jakby nadal byli w jego biurze w Hogwarcie. — Nie zamawialiśmy obsługi.

Podróbka polizała szyję czarodzieja. Mężczyzna nie zareagował, a Harry poczuł, że ciśnienie jego krwi gwałtownie się podnosi.

— Mógłbym z panem porozmawiać przez moment na osobności? — ponaglił w najlepszej dostępnej mu teraz imitacji tonu właściciela, próbując nie pokazać, jak gotuje się w środku z wściekłości.

Snape zacisnął usta w geście irytacji.

— No dobrze. — Odesłał fałszywego Gryfona. — Nie ostygnij, Harry, kochanie — powiedział bez śladu nieśmiałości i wyszedł na korytarz.

Potter chwycił za klamkę i trzasnął drzwiami tuż przed uśmiechającym się krzywo oszustem, żeby zaraz odwrócić się do Snape'a i spiorunować go wzrokiem.

Jedna z dwóch czarnych brwi uniosła się.

— Tak?

Harry zmusił się, by spokojnie odetchnąć, uniósł swoje własne brwi i obniżył ton, chcąc sprawić, by wysoce irytująco spokojny Snape odzyskał w końcu postradane zmysły.

— Dobrze się pan czuje, profesorze?

— Co proszę?

— Zastanawiam się, czy wszystko w porządku.

— W jak najlepszym.

— Jest pan pewien?

— Oczywiście, że tak.

— Może jest pan wrażliwy na pogodę?

— Co…?

— Czy, mówiąc w skrócie, na pewno nic ci nie od jebało?

Snape zamrugał zaskoczony.

Harry wskazał ręką drzwi.

— Chyba nie wierzysz, że to jest Harry Potter?

— To, w co wierzę, jak i to, kim on jest bądź nie, w najmniejszym stopniu nie powinno cię obchodzić.

— To jakaś używająca eliksiru wielosokowego podróba!

_Podobnie jak ty,_ podpowiedziało mu sumienie.

— Ścisz trochę ton głosu, z łaski swojej.

Harry mocno chwycił rękaw jego marynarki i pociągnął nieprotestującego Mistrza Eliksirów w dół korytarza, aż do załomu, za którym mieściły się drzwi do jego ukrytych komnat.

— Nie mówi mi, że dajesz się na to nabrać — mówił dalej. — Nie możesz sądzić, że to Harry Potter, prawda?

Snape zaplótł przed sobą ramiona, ale wyglądał na zadowolonego.

— A kiedy to stało się twoją sprawą, Jimmy?

Młodzieniec zacisnął oczy i kolejny raz zgrzytnął tym, co zostało z jego zębów.

— Dobra. Masz rację. To zupełnie nie moja sprawa, co robisz i z kim.

— Dziękuję.

— A teraz, kurwa mać, **odpowiedz na moje cholerne pytanie!**

Nauczyciel zmarszczył brwi i Harry poczuł, że jego furia trochę słabnie.

— Jesteś zazdrosny.

_Uch. Och._

— Chodzi mi tylko o to… że jeśli chcesz się pieprzyć z kimkolwiek udającym Złotego Chłopca, to równie dobrze, do ciężkiej cholery, mogę to być ja — powiedział Harry. I zamrugał. A potem się zaczerwienił. — No.

Snape skrzyżował dłonie na piersiach, a do umysłu Harry'ego wkradło się podejrzenie, że być może zrobił to po to, żeby jego na pół zapięta koszula rozchyliła się jeszcze bardziej, pokazując skrawek naznaczonej włosami klatki.

— Rozumiem, że składasz ofertę… spełnienia moich fantazji… Jimmy?

Harry wskazał drzwi od pokoju numer trzynaście, które natychmiast się otworzyły.

— Mogę być Harrym Potterem — oznajmił, wiedząc, że to był całkowicie taktyczne idiotyczny ruch — jeśli właśnie tego ode mnie chcesz.

Snape stał chwilę bez ruchu, a potem wmaszerował do pokoju, mijając Harry'ego, którego ręka cały czas wskazywała wejście do pokoju.

Chłopak podążył za nim rozdarty pomiędzy niepohamowaną żądzą a słabym, cichym głosikiem (zapewne anioł, może, albo diabeł), który uparcie powtarzał mu do ucha: _źle źle źle._

Lumos zapaliło wszystkie światła, kiedy zamknął drzwi. Zabezpieczył je zaklęciem i odwrócił się do Snape'a, szepcząc słowa usuwające czar maskujący.

Coś błysnęło w twarzy nauczyciela, ale tylko przez chwilę.

— Pan Potter — powiedział. — Cóż za niespodzianka.

Harry nigdy się nie dowiedział, jaki samobójczy impuls popchnął go do tych strasznych czynów, które nastąpiły później — być może była to iskra w czarnych oczach Mistrza Eliksirów, wzrok pełen zaskoczenia lub nawet zadowolenia. Wzrok, który mówił: nie masz jaj. Wzrok, który nazywał go _barmanem. _

Harry rzucił się na niego.

Trzy kroki i był już na — odrobinę zaskoczonym — byłym nauczycielu. Czwarty krok i Snape leżał na plecach na łóżku, z rozrzuconymi kończynami, z ramionami przyszpilonymi przez dłonie chłopaka, włosami w nieładzie na zielonej narzucie.

Mężczyzna mrugnął.

— Ty...

— _Coruscatiovesto!_ — powiedział Harry.

Sam stosował ten czar, wiec znał dobrze to dziwne, łaskoczące, fantastyczne uczucie, kiedy wszystkie ubrania przez moment stają w ogniu, spalając się w mgnieniu oka na popiół.  
>Snape też zadrżał pod jego wpływem, spoglądając wzdłuż swego ciała, by ocenić jego działanie i ponownie na Harry'ego, który w tym samym momencie gapił się na nagiego profesora. I długość jego penisa. I nie tylko się gapił.<p>

— Co do chole…

Harry zanurkował do jego otwartych ust, rozbił tam obóz, wystawił swoją flagę i uważnie zbadał każdy kawałek świeżo zdobytego terytorium.

Z ust Snape'a wydobył się odgłos, który można byłoby wziąć za protest.

Harry odsunął się na centymetr.

— Uczono mnie, że nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami. — Zanurkował raz jeszcze, zachwycony, że tym razem język Snape'a dołączył do jego wycieczki, wykazując dużo więcej entuzjazmu we wzajemnej eksploracji otwartego terenu.

W końcu Harry musiał opuścić swoje obozowisko i, chwytając powietrze, położył głowę na obojczyku nauczyciela. Czuł jego gorący oddech na uchu i twardy członek tuż przy swoim — oddzielone tylko cienkim materiałem bokserek.

_Cholerne gacie._

Wyszeptał zaklęcie spalające raz jeszcze, zadrżał i położył tak, by ich erekcje dotykały się na całej długości. I anioł i diabeł bardzo mu w tym dopingowali. A Snape wydał dźwięk, który można byłoby wziąć za jęk przyjemności. Albo ból żołądka.

— Czy ty...? — zaczął Snape, głęboko i aksamitnie.

— O, tak. — Harry wziął te słowa za zaproszenie, które przyjął z największą rozkoszą, unosząc się trochę, by móc ustami zostawić mokrą ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż ciała czarodzieja. Uradowało go szczególnie, gdy Snape głośno zareagował na oralny szlaban swoich sutków, a Harry postarał się, by zrozumiał, że sztuki wsadzania do kozy uczył się od najlepszych.

Snape zapiszczał jak mysz; potem podskoczył jak fretka, kiedy Harry zajął się jego penisem — od nasady aż do samego końca — z całym zaangażowaniem, na jakie było go stać (czyli gdzieś około 1,017,048 galeonów, 8 sykli i 5 knutów, według ostatniego zaksięgowania).

— Och, Jezu… — Snape wił się pod Harrym, który odchylił się, uśmiechając głupkowato i oblizując wargi; mężczyzna smakował jak cynamon i goździki, choć niekoniecznie przypominał świąteczne ciasteczko.

— No, niekoniecznie. Ale już trochę bliżej — powiedział siadając prosto. — _Fundussursum!_

Ciało nauczyciela uniosło się w powietrze, obróciło w górze jak profesjonalnie podrzucony naleśnik i opadło z powrotem na łóżko.

— Co… — O cokolwiek profesor chciał teraz zapytać, zostało zapomniane, kiedy Harry rozchylił mu uda dwiema silnymi dłońmi i strategicznie ulokował się między nimi, aby zastosować inny rodzaj kary — chłostanie językiem

_To kara za twoją bezczelność *,_ pomyślał Harry.

Jakkolwiek Snape już o nic nie spytał, to podczas wyżej wymienionej napaści bynajmniej nie pozostał cichy. I zdecydowanie nie brzmiało to już na ból żołądka, zawyrokował Harry, kiedy do jęków dołączyły nowe, wyższe i niższe.

Po chwili Snape, ostatnim aktem woli, zdołał wysapać:

— Czy będzie mi dane... och, Boże Wszechmogący... skończyć zdanie?

— Jeśli byś mógł, oznaczałoby to, że powinienem jeszcze popracować nad techniką. — Harry pochylił się znów.

— Panie Pot... och, **Jezu... och...** — Snape pozwolił, by jego twarz na nowo wtopiła się w koc i skapitulował.

Po czasie potrzebnym, by mężczyzna rozpłynął się z rozkoszy jak masło, Harry podniósł się i pochylił nad nim, żeby wyszeptać do ucha:

— Przynajmniej wiem, co zrobić, abyś się w końcu zamknął.

Snape podniósł głowę, ale Harry stłumił wszelkie oburzone protesty pocałunkiem. Później wyciągnął dłoń i wyszeptał:

— _Accio labiunguero!_

Zsunął się wzdłuż jasnego ciała i usadowił między stopami w dole łóżka. Przyjrzał się białej krzywiźnie pośladków Mistrza Eliksirów, jednocześnie nabierając pełną dłoń śliskiej pasty.

Snape, wiercąc się, obrócił głowę w niecierpliwej ciekawości.

— Co ty tam robisz, Potter? Sprawdzasz instrukcję obsługi?

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo i wymierzył mu porządnego klapsa, drugą ręką rozprowadzając lubrykant na swoim szczęśliwym przyrodzeniu.

— Dalej, rusz się, Pani Brown**.

Snape podskoczył, wykręcając głowę nienaturalnie w tył.

— Co, do cholery, sobie…

Harry postanowił wyrazić się jaśniej — za pomocą słów jedno, albo i mniej, sylabowych — i chwycił go mocno za biodra.

Snape wygiął się, a jego głowa wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji w tym samym momencie, gdy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zanurzył się w nim cały i trafił w czuły punkt.

— Och, **kurwa**... — Ciało mężczyzny podskoczyło i zatrzęsło się jak stary samochód na wyboistej drodze, choć w umyśle Harry'ego nie zostało już zbyt wiele miejsca na wymyślanie metafor, kiedy utknął w ciasnym, pulsującym tunelu.

— Och, **kurwa**… — mgliście zdał sobie sprawę, że cytuje mężczyznę. — Och, Severusie, jesteś… **cholernie… Boże…**

— Więcej — zażądał Snape. Harry się dostosował. Lub przynajmniej tak sądził. — Więcej — jęknął nauczyciel. — Więcej, Potter, ty…

Harry zmienił bieg i mocno nacisnął pedał gazu.

Jedna z dłoni zsunęła się z biodra i objęła twardy trzpień, pracując na nim w górę i w dół, przypominając silnik tłokowy. Z gardła Snape'a wyrwało się rzężenie — być może jakieś problemy z zapalaniem — i nauczyciel wysyczał:

— Tak! O tak, **Harry, tak!**

I silniki obu wybuchły.

Harry odpłynął na bliżej nieokreślony czas. Kiedy wrócił, odkrył, że jego ciało wkomponowało się w plecy nauczyciela i że obaj drżą, nadal dysząc, mokrzy i odrobinę klejący we wszystkich anatomicznie interesujących miejscach.

Potter, jak zawsze dobrze wychowany, zsunął się z wyczerpanego ciała i położył swoje własne — bezwładne i spocone — obok mężczyzny.

Jedno czarne oko otworzyło się i spojrzało na niego mętnie. Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Fantastycznie — ostrożnie ujął w słowa swoją przyjemność i satysfakcję. Snape westchnął i zamruczał, co chłopak wziął za zgodę i pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść.

* * *  
>Harry obudził się zaplątany w silne ramiona. Wydawało się to dziwnie znajome.<br>Otworzył oczy, mrugnął kilka razy i przyjrzał się lekko owłosionej, jasnej klatce piersiowej ozdobionej wystającą brodawką. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, obnażając zęby i przesunął w jej kierunku.

— Zrób to, a przeklnę cię na czym świat stoi. — Harry zatrzymał się. Snape poprawił się i jęknął miękko: — Jestem wykończony po wczorajszym. — Chłopak, znów głupkowato się uśmiechając, uniósł się i spojrzał w dół na wziętą przemocą i własnoręcznie ograbioną ziemię: nagie ciało swojego byłego nauczyciela. Snape rozluźnił trochę uścisk, przesunął dłonią po twarzy, spoglądając na Złotego Chłopca. — Z tego co widzę, nadal Harry Potter. — Harry'ego zamurowało. — Dlaczego nie zmieniłeś się znów w siebie? — wymruczał Snape. — Fantazje są bardzo miłe, ale wolę cię w twojej prawdziwej postaci.

Żołądek chłopaka zwinął się i spadł na podłogę. Snape pragnął Jimmy'ego. Nie Harry'ego Pottera.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Źle, źle, źle… Co, do cholery, mam teraz zrobić?_

Nauczyciel patrzył na niego bez wyrazu i ponuro, sprawiając wrażenie, że trzeba kilku dekad, by w końcu się roześmiał czy choć pozwolił swoim wargom wygiąć się w uśmiechu.

— Powinienem dopilnować, byś został porządnie ukarany za próbę oszukania mnie, mnie!, ze wszystkich ludzi.

Nastrój Harry'ego zmienił się z nieszczęśliwego w zdziwiony.

— Co…?

— Na szczęście, oczywiście dla ciebie, dziś rano czuję się wyjątkowo… łaskawy.

Oczy Harry'ego niebezpiecznie wysunęły się z powiek, grożąc wypadnięciem.

— Co?

Za to Snape przewrócił swoimi.

— Myślisz, że choć przez moment nie byłbym w stanie rozpoznać tego chudego, kretyńsko odważnego terrorysty, który był moim utrapieniem przez siedem lat? Że nie wiem, jak chodzisz, nie znam rytmu twojej mowy, idiotycznego sposobu poprawiania okularów, nawet jeśli żadnych nie nosisz?

Harry zamrugał, sięgnął do nasady nosa i zatrzymał rękę. Wściekła czerwień zalała mu twarz.

— Wiedziałeś cały czas?

— Właściwie tak. — Na twarzy Snape zagościł wszystkim znany, pewny siebie uśmieszek. — No, panie Potter. Robiliśmy ze sobą takie rzeczy, że już chyba za późno na rumieniec.

Powoli — chcąc być absolutnie pewnym i aby wszystko było absolutnie jasne w absolutnie każdym aspekcie — Harry spytał:

— Wiedziałeś, że to byłem ja, zanim się zmieniłem? To znaczy, znów we mnie? To znaczy…

Snape fuknął niecierpliwie.

— Wiem, o co ci chodzi. I tak, wiedziałem.

— I nie przeszkadzało ci to?

— Ale co dokładnie?

— Że byłem… Że nie byłem tym, kim ci powiedziałem, że byłem.

Mężczyzna usiadł, oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka i skrzyżował ramiona.

— Ślizgoni nie są stworzeni, aby trzymać urazę wobec tych, których sztuczki przewidzieli i wykorzystali na swoją własną korzyć, panie Potter.

Harry, zdumiony i zadowolony jednocześnie, usiadł obok niego.

— Czy kiedykolwiek, do jasnej cholery, nazwiesz mnie Harrym? — spytał retorycznie. — Więc… — Konsekwencje wczorajszych wydarzeń rosły w jego głowie jak ciśnienie w nosie tuż przed kichnięciem. — Więc wiedziałeś i… nadal tu przychodziłeś… Dlaczego? — Snape czekał. — Zrobiłeś to celowo! — w końcu do niego dotarło.

— Wszystko robię celowo — stwierdził mężczyzna. A potem, marszcząc brwi, dodał: — Choć jedna czy dwie z moich wczorajszych… łóżkowych wypowiedzi mogły być jednak przypadkowe.

— Dzięki. — Harry rozkoszował się wspomnieniem przez chwilę i znów usiadł. — Więc... co… co… — Wskazał wściekle w kierunku drugiego pokoju. Snape też spojrzał w tę stronę.

— Ach. Chodzi ci o moją przynętę, tak?

— Chętnie jedną ręką potrzymałbym haczyk, a drugą osobiście ją na niego nabił — przyznał Harry. — Nadal tam czeka?

Snape prychnął.

— Szczerze w to wątpię. Zapłaciłem mu na Nokturnie, zanim się tu zjawiliśmy i przed tym, jak go transformowałem. Bez wątpienia już dawno się zmył.

— Zapłaciłeś mu? To… prostytutka?

Snape wzruszył ramionami, kusząco je wyginając. Harry zdławił potrzebę, by choć na chwilę przyłożyć tam usta — mieli kilka spraw do omówienia.

— Powiedzmy, że aktor. Kiedy zmęczyłem się czekaniem, aż skończysz tę głupią szaradę i sam do mnie przyjdziesz, zorganizowałem tę jednoaktówkę, którą wczoraj miałeś przyjemność obejrzeć. Najwyraźniej potrzebowałeś małej — cienkie usta skrzywiły się ironicznie — zachęty.

— Najwyraźniej ty również — wymruczał Harry. Jak to możliwe, że czuł się jednocześnie dumny i upokorzony? Tylko Snape potrafił wywołać w nim tak sprzeczne uczucia; być może miało to jakiś związek z jego umiejętnościami w ważeniu eliksirów, a raczej mieszaniu.

— Niech pan nie będzie taki skromny, panie Potter. Nie nazwałbym pana małym. Przynajmniej nie w tych miejscach, które naprawdę się liczą.

Potter, podniecony i zażenowany _(tak, on naprawdę to potrafił)_, spytał:

— Jak to zrobiłeś?

— Jedna z odmian eliksiru wielosokowego. Ukradłem włosy z twojego grzebienia wczoraj rano, gdy korzystałem z łazienki.

Harry pokręcił głowa w zdumieniu.

— Dobry jesteś.

— Och, dziękuję. — Mężczyzna we wkurzający sposób uniósł jeden kącik ust. Cała krew Harry'ego w jednym momencie zdecydowała się wyruszyć na południe, w stronę przyrodzenia. Snape kontynuował: — Zdecydowałem się stworzyć... powiedzmy odrobinę większą niż w rzeczywistości wersję ciebie, w nadziei, że oczywista zazdrość i całkowicie zrozumiałe pożądanie zaprowadzą cię na skraj wytrzymałości.

— Zarozumiały… — Harry przełknął resztę wyzwisk; słyszał już gorsze rzeczy od kogoś innego. Ale on już nie żył. — A co byś zrobił, gdybym wam **nie** przerwał?

Snape uśmiechnął się.

— Najprawdopodobniej wydałbym swoje pieniądze na fantastyczny seks z doskonale umięśnionym, cudownym i seksualnie utalentowanym mężczyzną — i dodał, zachowując wkurwiający, poważny wyraz twarzy: — Dzięki Bogu, uratowałeś mnie przed tym, panie Potter.

— Jesteś największym spośród skurwysynów — zauważył Harry, ściągając koce z dolnej części ciała nauczyciela.

— A ty, bez wątpienia, jesteś całkiem inteligentnym młodym idiotą, dla którego miałem nieszczęście stracić…

— Głowę? — drążył Harrym zachwycony, pozwalając, by jego palce wędrowały po klatce Snape'a. I brzuchu. I…

— Powiedziałbym raczej: kilka lat spokojnego życia.

— Kłamca. — Harry przysunął się bliżej, nadal głaszcząc… no, wszystko, co należało do Mistrza Eliksirów. — Ja… eee... nie chcę, żeby świat wiedział, gdzie jestem. Jeszcze nie.

Z oczami zwróconymi w stronę zbłąkanych palców, Snape odpowiedział.

— Myślę, że potrafię dotrzymać tajemnicy, Jimmy. — Położył się i wyciągnął wygodnie, zakładając ręce za głowę.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Nie w łóżku.

— Albo?

— Albo… albo… następnym razem kiedy rzucę czar, zamienię się w Draco.

Severus wzdrygnął się melodramatycznie.

— Prawdziwie jest to los gorszy od śmierci.

Harry, uśmiechnięty, spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Wiesz, że kiedy to robisz, twój penis tak zabawnie skacze… — Owinął palce wokół wspomnianej erekcji.

— Czy oskarża mnie pan o głupie machanie różdżką, panie Potter?

Uśmiech Harry'ego sięgnął uszu.

— A możesz rzucać nią zaklęcia?

Teraz była kolej Snape'a, żeby się uśmiechnąć.

— Oczywiście, że potrafię. _Accio_ usta Harry'ego.

I tylko dlatego, że Harry był dobrze wychowany i wiedział, że nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami, nie powiedział już nic więcej.

KONIEC

Przypisy:  
>* tu została użyta fantastyczna, ale nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów — przynajmniej ja nie znalazłam odpowiednika:<br>_Punishment for your cheek, Harry thought. And chuckled. His puns were getting better._  
>To kara za twoją bezczelność — pomyślał Harry i zdusił chichot. Coraz umiejętniej bawił się słowami.<br>Cheek w znaczeniu: bezczelność, ale również w potocznym: pośladek. Czyli: kara dla twojego pośladka, kara za twoją bezczelność.

** _Knees up, Mother Brown_ — to piosenka skomponowana w w 1938 przez H. Westona i . Stała się popularna szczególnie w pubach. Zwrot „Knees up" (ugnij kolana) — oznaczał zachęcenie do tańca lub zabawy


End file.
